Happy Birthday, Tomoko Kobayashi!
Happy Birthday, Tomoko Kobayashi! is an episode of The Bully TV series, first aired in August 2016. Plot Tomoko Kobayashi is lying in bed. Her mother Haruka Kobayashi and her father Masashi Kobayashi wake her up and say "happy birthday" to her. Her 10 year old brother Jun Kobayashi comes in and gives her a lollipop for her birthday and pats her head. Masashi then leaves the room to bring her presents in. Tomoko opens her presents, which are: a necklace, a scarf, a DKR88 CD, some perfume and a box of Turkish delights. Tomoko decides to go somewhere for her birthday - the Kinlochwick Swimming Planet! She makes a list of people to invite, which includes Kaori Sakurai, Harry Smith, David Marshall, Jamie Wallace, Mitchell Washington, Alan Ross, Caleb McKinnon, Jordan Sanderson and Svörfuður Hilmarsson. She then gets changed into a casual dress, which she hopes gets the boys to notice her, before picking which bikini to wear. A few hours later, everyone who was invited except Alan (who couldn't go due to going on a date with Sally Brittan) meets up at Hungria. A coach arrives to pick them up; everyone notices Howard Coburn is driving it. Before driving onto the ferry, Howard lets off a huge fart, causing everyone to burst out laughing. He shouts "Shut up if you want to stay on this coach!". Everyone remains silent before Tomoko sits on Harry's lap, which he seems to enjoy. David then says to him "Harry, you playboy!". The coach arrives at Doonatel Ferry Terminal. Svörfuður comments on how horrible Doonatel looks. Later, the coach finally arrives at Kinlochwick Swimming Planet. Everyone walks in and gets changed except Jordan, who is oddly standing doing nothing. David then asks "Hey, aren't you gonna get changed?"; Jordan unsurprisingly replies "I dunno". Suddenly, the former turns around and sees Tomoko and Kaori in their bikinis. The latter tells him to quit staring or she'll karate chop him. The crew go up the stairs to get to the water slide. The first person to go down is Caleb, who has a hard time fitting himself through the tube, though he manages to get through. The next person to go down is Harry, who suddenly gets sat on by Tomoko. The supervisor tells her to get off him, but she doesn't listen. As they go down the slide, Tomoko calls him a lucky boy while Harry grins with excitement. He then has a nosebleed as he flies off the slide and looks around to see hot girls. Afterwards, everyone goes into the lazy river and relaxes. Jamie decides to pull a prank and gives Jordan a wedgie while he is distracted checking out girls. When he does this, Jordan screams and does a huge fart. Jamie then gets everyone to go away from him, since he did such a smelly fart. David decides to do a fart in place of Jordan's to "make it smell nicer". Afterwards, everyone gets changed again and gets the coach back. This time, Shuzo Nakamura is driving. Tomoko and Kaori speak to him in Japanese about random things, such as the weather. Shuzo mistakenly stops outside Doonatel Jail and forces everyone to get off, before announcing "I HAVE BAD DIARRHOEA!". Harry comments on how pathetic Shuzo is. Suddenly, Duke Gedney approaches the nine teens and tells them to follow him, before doing an evil laugh. He takes them into Doonatel Castle and declares them his new slaves. Everyone looks annoyed and scared, except David who does a huge fart at Duke and Kaori who fights him using karate moves. He calls her a brave one and says she has no chance against him. Suddenly, Jordan lets out a huge roar and uses all of his strength to throw him out of the window and into a swamp. He unexpectedly shouts "YOU LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!", causing Mitchell to question why he usually only says "I dunno". Harry and David then spit out of the window. Later, everyone finally arrives back at Hungria. Harry comments that he had fun, while Caleb wishes he got to eat something during the trip. Everyone goes back to their homes. After the credits roll, it is shown that Duke has finally given up ruling Doonatel, along with the town losing its autonomy and being merged back into County Countington. His five slaves are shown to be set free, while they wreck the castle and make it crumble to pieces. Duke is also put in Dundundun Prison for the remainder of his life. Music *Cutie Suzuki no Ringside Angel - Title Screen (plays when Tomoko opens birthday presents with her family) *Super Monkey Ball 2 - Inside The Whale (plays when Tomoko and Kaori enter the swimming pool in their bikinis) *Wave Race 64 - Main Theme (plays at the water slide) *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya - Kouchou Kouchou (plays at the lazy river) *Time Crisis 1 - Stage 2-1 (plays when Duke leads the group to Doonatel Castle) *Time Crisis 1 - Boss Theme (plays when Kaori and Jordan fight Duke) *Racin' Force - Unknown BGM 1 (plays after the credits roll) Category:Episodes Category:Season 14 episodes